Bokutachi no Imouto !
by HanamiTG
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika memiliki kakak kembar 6 ? Aku tahu... gila bukan ? Aku juga berpikir seperti itu... tapi, ternyata memiliki kakak kembar 6 tidak seburuk itu. Kali ini akan kuceritakan bagaiamana rasanya memiliki kakak kembar 6 itu. Miho, anak yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Matsuno mempunyai kakak kembar 6 atau yang lebih tepatnya sextuplets !
1. Matsuno Miho

Matsuno Miho, seorang anak angkat di keluarga Matsuno. Selisih umur dengan si kembar adalah 1 tahun.

Nama awal Miho sebelum diadopsi ? tidak diketahui. Terkena kecelaaan saat berumur 7 tahun, membuat ia amnesia. 3 hal yang ia ingat adalah, umurnya, wajah orang tuanya, dan kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Setelah berumur 17 tahun, ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Matsuno. Ia pun memulai kehidupan barunya dengan keluarga barunya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, kakaknya kembar 6 !

* * *

︎ ︎ ︎

Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika memiliki kakak kembar 6 ? Aku tahu... gila bukan ? Aku juga berpikir seperti itu... tapi, ternyata memiliki kakak kembar 6 tidak seburuk itu.

Kali ini akan kuceritakan memiliki kakak kembar 6 itu.

-Miho

* * *

︎ ︎ ︎


	2. FIRST MEETING

Normal P.O.V

Pagi itu terlihat biasa saja. Telihat seorang perempuan tertidur dengan pulasnya, padahal sudah hampir waktunya siang hari. Mungkin dia habis bergadang tadi malam ?

Tidak lama kemudian, ia terbangun. Ia mengucek kedua matanya lalu melihat sekitar. "Ah... aku kesiangan..."

Ia langsung bangun lalu merapikan futonnya. Ia langsung turun menuju ruang keluarga, tempat ia selalu berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Ah... Ohayo nii-san." Sapa Miho dengan pelannya, efek karena baru bangun.

Matsuno Miho, anak angkat alias anak ketujuh dari matsuno bersaudara.

Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah adiknya dan menyapa kembali. "Ohayo Miho."

Miho langsung ke dapur untuk minum lalu kumpul bersama keenam kakakku di ruang keluarga, dimana mereka selalu berkumpul.

"Miho tidak sarapan ?" Tanya Choromatsu, anak ketiga dikeluarga Matsuno.

Miho menatapnya sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia pun ikut makan di meja bundar kecil itu. Ia duduk di antara Osomatsu, anak pertama dan Todomatsu, anak keenam.

"Ittadakimasu." Ucapnya lalu mulai menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Miho my sister~ kenapa kau terlihat tidak sehat hari ini, sister ?" Tanya Karamatsu, anak kedua yang sangat menyakitkan, dalam artian lain.

Tiba-tiba Jyuushimatsu, anak kelima, langsung menyetuh kening Miho dari belakang. "Miho-chan tidak sakit ! Suhu tubuhnya cukup sehat untuk bermain Baseball ! Muscle ! Muscle ! Hustle ! Hustle !"

Miho menoleh ke arah Ichimatsu, anak keempat yang cuma menghela nafas. Seperti biasa, dia benar-benar tidak perlu membuat nafasnya dengan sia-sia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mau ke pachinko ?" Ajak Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu nii-san, sebaiknya kau berhenti pergi kesana." Ucap Choromatsu yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan ajakan Osomatsu.

"Kalau balapan kuda ?" Tanya Osomatsu lagi dengan wajah polos.

Mereka semua bisa melihat urat di dahi Choromatsu siap untuk memberikan ceramah panjang lebarnya.

"Gochisousama." Ucap Miho tiba-tiba dan langsung berdiri membawa mangkuk dan peralatan makanan lainnya menuju dapur untuk dicuci.

Hampir setiap pagi seperti itu. Tiap harinya, pasti seperti itu, tetapi saat siang hari, mereka selalu menemukan berbagai kejadian unik. Ini semua berawal dari kedatangan Miho di keluarga Matsuno.

* * *

10 Tahun yang lalu...

Seorang gadis sedang menyapu halaman panti asuhan, tempat ia dirawat. Setiap hari ia menyapu sambil mengeluarkan helaan nafas. Sekali-sekali ia melihat jalanan di depannya, berharap ada seseorang datang mengadopsinya.

Begitu selesai menyapu, ia kembali masuk ke dalam panti asuhan untuk mengurus cucian.

Karena lelah menunggu orang tua asuh yang baru, ia pun membuat kesibukan seperti mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga di panti asuhan tersebut.

"Permisi..."

Ucap seseorang, terdengar seperti seorang ibu-ibu. Gadis tersebut langsung menghentikan kegiatan mencucinya dan langsung menemui tamu tersebut. "Ah... maaf, ibu panti sedang keluar sekarang."

Ibu paruh baya tersebut mengangguk mengerti. "Oh... maaf merepotkanmu, tapi apa bisa kau sampaikan sesuatu padanya ?"

Gadis tersebut mengangkat alisnya sebelah lalu mengangguk ragu.

"Aku sedang mencari anak yang tidak merepotkan. Kalau bisa, anak itu kisaran umur anak kelas 3 SMA. Ah, jangan lupa yang bisa mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga." Jelasnya.

Sang gadis menatap ibu-ibu tersebut tidak percaya. 'Kalau mau cari pembantu, jangan disini !'

Sang gadis mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum paksa. "Baiklah, saya akan memberi tahu ibu panti nanti."

Ibu tersebut mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Besok saya akan datang lagi."

Dengan begitu, ibu paruh baya tersebut langsung keluar yang disusul dengan helaan nafas dari Sang gadis.

Gadis tersebut pun kembali mengurus cucian.

* * *

Malamnya, gadis tersebut langsung menjelaskan kejadian sebelumnya kepada sang ibu panti.

"Ah~ padahal kalau mencari pembantu kan gampang sekali..."

Ibu panti menatapnya dengan heran. "Kau yakin menganggapnya seperti itu ?"

Sang gadis langsung menoleh kepadanya. "Maksudnya ?"

Ibu panti tertawa kecil sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Dia mencari anak sepertimu ! Bisa diandalkan dalam mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga, berumur sekitaran 17-18 tahun, dan tidak merepotkan."

Mata Sang gadis membulat sempurna. "Eh ? Eeeee !? serius ? artinya aku bisa mendapatkan orang tua asuh ?"

Ibu panti mengangguk lembut. Ia pun langsung bersorak senang. "Yes ! Aku akan siap-siap untuk besok ! Selamat malam bu !"

Sang gadis langsung menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap menemui ibu paruh baya sebelumnya.

* * *

"Yak, inilah anak yang kau inginkan."

Sang ibu paruh baya memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah Sang gadis dengan serius. "Kau yang kemarin kan ?"

Sang gadis mengangguk kecil. "I, iya..."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengadopsinya." Ucap sang ibu paruh baya tersebut yang langsung membuat Sang gadis tersenyum lebar. "Be, benarkah ?"

Sang ibu mengangguk. "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu beberapa minggu sebelumnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya. Namaku Matsuno Matsuyo."

Sang gadis mengangguk mengerti tapi langsung menunduk setelahnya. Matsuyo menatapnya heran. "Ada apa ? kau tidak mempunyai nama ?"

Ibu panti mengangguk. "Benar, dia kehilangan memorinya 10 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, dia tidak mengingat apapun, bahkan namanya."

Matsuyo mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun meraih puncak kepala Sang gadis lalu membelainya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengadopsinya dan memberikannya nama."

Sang gadis menatapnya tidak percaya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya sudah berjatuhan. "A... arigato... arigato gozaimasu... Matsuyo-san..."

Matsuyo memeluk Sang gadis. "Kalau begitu, kepak barang-barangmu. Besok, saudaramu akan menjemputmu besok."

Matsuyo langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. "Ini adalah sebuah peta menuju rumah. Aku juga sudah menjelaskan detailnya disitu."

Matsuyo pun pamit pergi.

* * *

Sang gadis keluar dari stasiun kereta api sambil menatap surat atau mungkin lebih tepatnya peta yang tidak jelas.

"Ugh, Matsuyo-san tidak memberitahu dimana Aku harus bertemu anaknya..."

Sang gadis pun langsung berjalan hingga seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Apa kau anak baru yang diadopsi ?"

Sang gadis memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. 'Ada orang asing berbicara denganku !'

"Ah, jangan terkejut. Namaku Matsuno Choromatsu. Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Ucapnya.

Dia mengenakan kemeja hijau dan celana berwana coklat muda. Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia anak yang cukup sopan juga.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu dan maaf kalau sudah merepotkanmu."

Choromatsu cuma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa. Ayo, kuantar menuju rumah barumu."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan menuju distrik perbelanjaan.

Sang gadis hanya bisa cekikikan melihat sikap Choromatsu yang kadang gagap sendiri dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba Choromatsu berhenti. Sang gadis menatap ke samping dan melihat toko merchandise idol. "Kau ingin singgah ?" Tanya gadis tersebut kepadanya.

Choromatsu menatapnya sebentar lalu bertanya. "Tidak apa ?"

Sang gadis mengangguk yang artinya iya.

Dia langsung masuk sementara Sang gadis menunggu di depan toko. Selagi menunggu, Sang gadis mengambil ponselnya.

"Eh ? kau anak yang diadopsi itu kan ?" Tanya seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut.

Sang gadis langsung menatap orang tersebut dan melihat Choromatsu yang tiba-tiba mengganti bajunya. Kali ini dia menggunakan topi vedora dan kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna pink (lucunya) dan cenala pendek yang menyerupai warna dasinya.

"Ah... benar dan kukira sudah kuberitahu kepadamu, Choromatsu-san." Ucap Sang gadis sweatdropped.

"Oh, namaku Todomatsu, bukan Choromatsu nii-san." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sang gadis berpikir sebentar. 'Oh, anak kembar ya ?'

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke rumah ? Choromatsu nii-san kan lagi belanja." Ajaknya.

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk. Kedua pun berjalan meninggalkan Choromatsu sendiri.

* * *

"Aku harap kau bisa senang menjadi salah satu keluarga Matsuno." Ucap Todomatsu membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Aku harap juga begitu."

Sang gadis menganggap Todomatsu orang yang tipe easygoing. Menurutnya, Todomatsu sangat nyaman diajak bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, umurmu berapa ?" Tanya Todomatsu dengan puppy eye seperti sedang mengharapkan sesuatu.

"17 tahun."

Todomatsu menatap Sang gadis sebentar lalu melambungkan kepalan tangannya ke atas. "Yatta ! yatta ! yatta ! Akhirnya Aku punya adik !" Seru Todomatsu tiba-tiba.

"Todomatsu-san, kau anak bungsu ?" Tanya Sang gadis.

Dia mengangguk dan keduanya pun melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga di jembatan, keduanya pun bertemu dengan kenalan Todomatsu. Todomatsu menyuruh Sang gadis untuk menunggunya sebentar.

"Ah, Karamatsu-girl~ apa kau sedang sendirian ?" Tanya seseorang yang membuat Sang gadis terkejut lagi.

Sang gadis langsung menoleh dan...

"Todomatsu, ada apa dengan pakaianmu ?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Dia melihat Todomatsu menggunakan tank top berwarna biru dengan mukanya sendiri tertempel disitu dan celana bling-bling. Tidak lupa dengan kacamata hitam dan jaket kulit hitamnya.

Sang gadis hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

"Non non non, my name is Karamatsu~" Ucapnya.

Sang gadis mengangguk yang artinya saudaranya adalah anak kembar 3.

"Oh, salam kenal Karamatsu-san."

Karamatsu hanya mengibas rambutnya lalu merangkul saudarinya. "Mau kuantar kerumah, karamatsu girls ?"

Sang gadis hanya bergidik ngeri tapi mencoba mengangguk sambil tersenyum pahit.

Keduanya langsung berjalan pulang meninggalkan Todomatsu dengan teman ceweknya.

* * *

Jujur saja, walaupun kata-kata Karamatsu sangat menyakitkan dan gayanya yang terlalu berlebihan, Karamatsu orang yang sangat baik. Begitulah pendapat Sang gadis tentang sauadaranya yang satu ini.

"Ah, Aku menemukan Karamatsu girlsku yang hilang." Ucap Karamatsu tiba-tiba langsung berlari entah kemana.

Sang gadis langsung mengejar Karamatsu yang menghilang tiba-tiba lama, Sang gadis kehilangan jejak dan berhenti mencari Karamatsu. Sang gadis langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Sang gadis melihat isi kertas sebelumnya.

"Harusnya, dari sini Aku bisa sampai di rumah..."

Sang gadis pun mulai berjalan hingga sebuah bola baseball mendarat di punggungnya dengan kuat.

DUK

"Ow !"

Sang gadis langsung berlutut menahan rasa sakit. 'Siapa yang melempernya !?'

"GOMEN NASAI !" Seru seseorang dari kejauhan.

Sang gadis menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Choromatsu ? Bukan, Todomatsu ? Ah... Karamatsu ? Bukan ! jadi siapa !?

Mereka berdua pun sampai di tempat Sang gadis berlutut seperti orang bodoh.

"Maafkan kami ! Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja ! Aku minta maaf ! Bahkan Ichimatsu nii-san juga minta maaf ! Aku mohon jangan marah !"

Sang gadis melihat pria yang memakai seragam pemain baseball yang dominan berwarna kuning dan seorang pria yang menggunakan sweater berhoodie berwarna ungu tidak lupa dengan masker yang menempel di dagunya.

Tapi yang membuatnya tambah heran, mereka kembar dan mirip dengan saudara angkatnya !

"Ah, pasti punggungmu sakit, mau kugendong ?" Tanya si pemain baseball tersebut.

Sang gadis spontan menggeleng menolak bantuannya. Sang gadis pun berusaha berdiri sebisa mungkin tapi sayangnya, rasa sakit yang terasa di punggungnya membuat dirinya susah untuk berdiri hingga terasa ingin jatuh.

Pria yang menggunakan masker langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style. "Di-diam."

Sang gadis hanya diam sesuai yang diperintahkan.

"Apa kau anak yang baru saja diadopsi kaa-san ?" Tanya si kuning dengan senyuman lebar tertempel di bibirnya.

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk dan si kuning lompat dengan girang sementara pria yang menggendongku blushing tanpa alasan.

"BERNAHKAH !? Kalau begitu namaku Jyuushimatsu ! Senang berkenalan denganmu ! Aku suka bermain baseball ! Muscle ! Muscle ! Hustle ! Hustle !"

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk lalu menatap pria yang menggendongnya, berharap diberitahu juga nama sang penggendong.

"Ichimatsu, itu saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau tahu." Ucapnya dingin.

Sang gadis pun terdiam lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sang gadis cuma bisa mendengar Jyuushimatsu meneriakkan kata Muscle dan Hustle berulang kali sementara Ichimatsu terlihat komat-kamit tidak jelas, membuat Sang gadis terheran-heran.

Tidak lama, akhirnya Sang gadis menydari sesuatu,

'Tunggu dulu... ada yang aneh... saudaraku... KEMBAR 5 !?'

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah baru sang gadis, Ichimatsu langsung menurunkannya. Sang gadis pun berusaha berjalan sebaik mungkin menuju ke dalam rumah.

Jyuushimatsu mengantarnya menuju ruang keluarga dimana disana sudah ada Matsuyo dan Matsuzou.

"Ah, Okaeri~"

Sang gadis membungkukkan tubuhkan untuk menunjukkan hormat. "Tadaima, Haha, Chichi."

"Hahaha, kau tidak perlu terlalu formal, santai saja." Ucap Matsuzou.

"Ah, Aku tidak mau... Aku sangat bersyukur kalian masih ingin mengadopsiku. Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian." Jelas Sang gadis, kembali melakukan ojiginya.

Matsuyo dan Matsuzou hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sebenarnya, Sang gadis ini kehilangan orangtuanya saat berumur 7 tahun. Selama 10 tahun, tidak ada orang yang ingin mengadopsinya.

"Jyuushimatsu, panggil saudara-saudaramu untuk berkenalan dengan adik baru kalian." Pinta Matsuyo.

Jyuushimatsu langsung berlari ke lantai atas dan memanggil seluruh anggota keluarga.

Saat mereka semua turun, nyaris dari mereka semua dikenal oleh Sang gadis . 'Eh !? mereka kembar 6 !?'

Sang gadis melongo melihatnya. Sang gadis mengenal mereka semua kecuali yang menggunakan sweater hoodie berwarna merah. Mereka pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Matsuno Todomatsu, senang berkenalan dengamu adik baru~ kapan-kapan kita jalan bareng ya."

"MATSUNO JYUUSHIMATSU ! AKU SUKA BASEBALL ! mau main bersama ?"

"Matsuno Ichimatsu."

"Namaku Matsuno Choromatsu, senang bertemu denganmu. Semoga kau nyaman tinggal bersama kami."

"My name is Matsuno Karamatsu. Kau akan menjadi Karamatsu girls-ku yang pertama, adik baru~"

"Matsuno Osomatu ! Aku ketua disini. Kuharap kita bisa akur !"

Sang gadis terdiam melihat mereka semua. Mereka kembar tapi berbeda.

SANGAT BERBEDA. Pikir sang gadis.

"Jadi siapa namamu ?"

Sang gadis terdiam sesaat. Mereka semua mengerti kenapa sang gadis tidak menjawab. Matsuyo

"Miho." Ucap Osomatsu.

Sang gadis menoleh. "Eh ?"

Osomatsu menggosok bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bagaimana kalau dipanggil Miho saja."

"Cocok sekali dengannya, buraza~"

"Bagus sekali nii-san."

"Sangat cocok untuk gadis tercantik sepertinya."

"COCOK ! COCOK ! COCOK."

"Hm... cocok kok..."

Osomatsu dengan pedenya langsung berdiri di depan Sang gadis. "Mulai sekarang namamu Miho. Senang berkenalan denganmu, adik baru."

* * *

 _Target berikutnya, Matsuno Miho. Anak yang 10 tahun lalu hampir mati tapi dibiarkan hidup kembali._

 _Berikutnya, mungkin sudah tidak ada kesempatan baginya jika dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan dengan siapa dia berteman..._

 _Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, Matsuno Miho..._


	3. FIRST DAY

Miho P.O.V

Aku menatap ruangan yang disebut sebagai kamar baruku. Ruangannya tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar. Setidaknya lebih besar daripada kamarku yang dulu.

Kaa-san memegang pundakku. "Tidak apa kan kalau tidur dengan saudaramu ?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tidak apa kok."

Kaa-san tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang tidurlah, besok ada sekolah yang menunggumu."

Aku kembali mengangguk dan memasuki kamar tersebut. Kaa-san mengucapkan selamat malam dan pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Aku melihat ke sekitar ruangan dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa.

"Ah... akhirnya aku punya keluarga juga..."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Walaupun masih merasa sangat asing dengan tempat ini, aku berusaha membiasakan diri. Jantungku berdegup dengan cepat, mungkin karena terlalu lelah dan merasa tidak enak masuk ke rumah ini. Apalagi, aku akan tidur bersama dengan keenam kakak 'LAKI-LAKIKU'.

Tidak lama, pintu terbuka, menunjukkan semua saudaraku.

"Miho-chan !" Panggil Jyusushimatsu yang langsung menyambarku. Ia langsung duduk disebelahku sambil memelukku.

"Jyuushimatsu ! hentikan itu ! kau juga Osomatsu-nii-san ! jangan melihatnya seperti itu ! dia adikmu sialan !"

Aku bisa melihat betapa cerewetnya Choromatsu kepada yang lain. Aku melihat dia memarahi yang lain satu per satu sementara aku cuma bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Oi, sudahlah. Kenapa hari ini kau lebih cerewet dari pada biasanya ? apa karena ingin dianggap anak baik-baik oleh Miho ?" Cibir Osomatsu yang mendapat pelototan dari Choromatsu.

"Kalian ini... Miho tidak nyamana gara-gara ka-"

Sebelum Choromatsu yang sepertinya akan meledak, aku langsung menarik lengan hoodienya. "Etto... Cho-Choromatsu nii-san, aku tidak apa-apa dengan suasana seperti ini. Suasana terasa lebih hidup jika seperti ini."

Seketika, aku melihat wajah Choromatsu yang memerah. Ia langsung memalingkan pandangannya. "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Eeeeh, curang~" Ucap yang lain secara bersamaan.

"Choromatsu nii-san curang."

"CURANG ! Nii-san CURANG !"

"Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan..."

"Curang."

"Buraza~ kau tau kalau kita tidak boleh cheating dalam hal seperti ini."

Aku menatap yang lain dengan heran. 'Apa yang mereka maksud ?'

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dan menunjukkan Kaa-san yang terlihat marah besar. "KENAPA KALIAN BELUM TIDUR JUGA !? TIDUR SEKARANG ! BESOK KALIAN SEKOLAH ! dasar anak-anak nakal."

Dengan begitu, pintu kembali tertutup. Ruangan langsung menjadi hening.

Kakak langsung menyiapkan futon untuk tidur. Aku melihat kalau mereka menambahkan 1 futon untukku.

"Ah... terima kasih..." Ucapku pelan.

Mereka memberikan senyuman.

"Serahkan saja pada kami !"

Aku langsung berjalan menuju koperku untuk mengambil piyamaku. Aku mengganti bajuku di kamar mandi. Begitu kembali, keenamnya sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing.

Aku berjalan menuju futonku dan mengambil posisi ternyaman.

"Oyasumi~"

Akhirnya, kami pun tidur dengan tenang untuk malam ini.

* * *

Besoknya, aku melihat kakakku yang belum bangun. 'Apa aku kepagian ?'

Aku langsung bangun dan merapikan futonku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut melihat keenamnya muat tidur pada satu futon yang sangat lebar itu.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah futon selebar ini.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Kaa-san yang sedang memasak sarapan.

"Ohayo, apa ada yang bisa kubantu ?"

Kaa-san menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan terkejut. "Astaga, kau bangun sangat pagi. Padahal yang lain selalu bangun terlambat."

Aku cekikikan. 'Pantas saja tadi malam sudah dimarahi...'

"Bisa susun makanan ini diluar ? Kau lihat meja bundar kecil itu kan ? taruh di tengah-tengah ruang dan simpan makanannya disitu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan melaksanakannya. Tidak lama, aku melihat kakakku turun dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. "Ohayo, Haha sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian."

Mereka langsung masuk dan duduk melingkar pada meja bundar ini. Diluar dugaan, kami muat duduk di meja melingkar ini. Tidak terlalu sempit maupun luas, cukup nyaman.

Kami pun mulai sarapan dengan tenang. Awalnya sih... seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya mereka ribut cuma karena memperebutkan makanan.

Aku cuma bisa tersenyum melihat kakakku bertengkar. 'Sepertinya keseharianku akan seperti ini terus...'

* * *

Aku turun begitu selesai pakaian. Aku mengganti bajuku di kamar Kaa-san agar keenam saudaraku tidak mengintip saat ganti baju.

Aku turun dan melihat 7 bento yang sudah tersedia di meja. Bento itu dibungkus dengan 7 warna yang berbeda. Ada merah, biru, hijau, ungu, kuning, merah jambu, dan jingga.

"Punyamu yang warna jingga." Ucap seseorang dari belakang sambil mengambil warna ungu.

Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Ichimatsu dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa. Mata setengah terbuka dengan rambut yang sangat acak-acakan.

"Ah... baiklah kalau begitu..."

Aku pun mengambil bento dengan bungkusan warna dan menaruhnya dalam tas.

Aku kembali menoleh kepada Ichimatsu yang tanpa kusadari wajahnya memerah. Mulutnya terlihat komat-kamit, membuatku bingung.

"Ada apa Ichimatsu nii-san ?"

Dia langsung menatapku lalu menggeleng. "Tidak apa, sekarang kedepan, yang lain akan segera turun."

Aku mengangguk.

* * *

"Miho ! selamat datang, ini adalah sekolah barumu !" Seru Osomatsu dengan bangganya saat kami semua berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

"Kami semua berada di kelas yang berbeda, jadi hati-hati ya." Ucap Choromatsu sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Aku sekolah. Kakak-kakakku ini sangat senang memperkenalkan sekolahnya.

"Hehe, Aku sangat beruntung sekelas dengan Miho~" Ucap Todomatsu sambil merangkulku.

"Huft... tidak adil..." Ucap Ichimatsu lirih.

Aku hanya menghela nafas semoga hari pertamaku tidak begitu buruk.

* * *

Aku menunggu di depan kelas. Sebagai murid baru di jepang, ini sudah menjadi tradisi kalau anak baru akan dikenalkan saat Homeroom.

"Matsuno-san, kau boleh masuk." Ucap Wali kelasku.

Aku memasuki ruangan dan langsung menatap tajam keenam kakakku.

'Choromatsu nii-san bilang kalau kami semua tidak sekelas !'

Aku sudah bisa melihat Choromatsu yang memohon ampun sementara Osomatsu cuma tersenyum jahil. 'Aku bersumpah, pasti ini ide Osomatsu nii-san...'

Aku langsung memperkenalkan diriku. "Matsuno Miho, karena aku sekelas dengan kakakku, kalian bisa memanggilku Miho saja, agar tidak kesusahan untuk memanggilku."

"Ada pertanyaan ?" Tanya sensei kepada seisi kelas.

Langsung ada anak yang mengangkat tangannya. "Apa kau sudah punya pacar ?"

Aku hanya sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaannya. Sekilas Aku melihat wajah keenam kakakku yang langsung muram.

'Ada apa ?'

Aku langsung menggeleng pelan. "Untuk sekarang aku tidak berminat pacaran..."

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di belakang Jyuushimatsu." Ucap sensei.

Aku menurut dan langsung menuju tempat dudukku. Entah sedang beruntung atau sial, di belakangku ada si murid yang bertanya sebelumnya.

* * *

Bel makan siang pun berbunyi, Keenam kakakku langsung mendatangiku.

"Miho, ini ide Osomatsu." Ucap Choromatsu sambil menatap tajam Osomatsu yang sedang bersiul dengan santainya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kakak tertuaku ini.

Sebenarnya, mereka berenam sangat terkenal di sekolah karena mereka satu-satunya sextuplets di sekolah ini. Osomatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyuushimatsu, dan Todomatsu menggunakan hoodie dan melapisinya dengan gakuran (Jyuushimatsu menggunakan hoodie yang lengannya kepanjangan). Karamatsu menggunakan kaos biru dan dilapisi dengan gakuran. Choromatsu adalah satu-satunya yang menggunakan seragam dengan lengkap.

"Apa kalian semua tidak dihukum ?" Tanyaku. "Bukannya harus menggunakan seragam dengan rapi dan lengkap ?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. "Jangan pedulikan soal itu. Mereka sering dihukum tapi selalu lolos." Ucap Choromatsu.

"Lagipula, semua guru mulai lelah memarahi kami." Ucap Todomatsu dengan santainya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Tapi bukanya sekarang kalian kelas 3 ? Kenapa tidak memperbaiki sikap buruk kalian dari sekarang ?"

Mereka menatapku lama lalu tertawa kecuali Choromatsu. "Ayolah kalian ini. Kasihan Miho, sampai harus menceramahi kalian juga."

Osomatsu langsung merangkulku dan Choromatsu. "Kalian berdua terlalu serius~ mari kita santai untuk kelas 3 ini. Nii-san janji akan belajar dengan rajin sebelum ujian nanti~"

Choromatsu menghela nafas sambil menatapku. "Dengar itu ? beberapa tahun yang lalu ia mengucapkan hal yang sama."

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit sambil mengangguk mengerti. 'Ah... tidak heran juga melihat mereka menjadi seperti ini...'

"Miho~ ayo kita makan siang !" Ajak Todomatsu sambil menggandengku.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapa tajam dari berbagai arah, yang cukup membuatku merinding.

"Miho-chan ! Ayo main baseball !" Ajak Jyuushimatsu tiba-tiba.

Dia langsung menarikku menuju lapangan baseball. Yang lainnya terkejut dan menyusul kami berdua.

"Jyuushimatsu ! Kau tahu Miho sudah trauma dengan baseball setelah kau melempar bola ke arahnya." Ucap Choromatsu yang memulai ceramahnya.

"Daripada baseball, lebih baik Miho ikut mendengarkan lagu yang telah kubuat dengan susah payah ini." Ucap Karamatsu yang langsung mengeluarkan gitarnya entah darimana.

"Ugh, daripada mendengar lagumu yang menyakitkan itu, lebih baik Miho bersamaku saja." Ucap Ichimatsu yang langsung menarik lenganku.

"Miho lebih baik membaca denganku di perpustakaan." Ucap Choromatsu yang langsung merebutku dari Ichimatsu.

"Aku ingin makan siang dengan Miho !" Seru Todomatsu yang langsung menarikku dari Choromatsu.

"Aku yang paling tua, Aku lebih berhak bersama dengan Miho." Ucap Osomatsu sambil menggandeng tanganku lalu mengecup keningku.

Aku merasa wajahku memerah dengan sendirinya. Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. "Uh... biar adilnya kita makan siang bersama di tempat sepi saja..."

Aku mengintip dari sela-sela jariku dan melihat mereka saling mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan di atap sekolah." Ucap Osomatsu berjalan memimpin.

Kami pun mengikuti Osomatsu dari belakang sampai di depan pintu menuju atap.

Aku melihat sebuah tanda larangan. 'DILARANG NAIK !'

Aku langsung menarik lengan hoodie Jyuushimatsu. Jyuushimatsu langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa Miho-chan ?"

Yang lain ikut menoleh ke belakang. Aku menunjuk tanda larangan di depan kami. "Memangnya boleh ?"

Osomatsu langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celananya, sebuah kunci. "Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang tau juga kok."

Aku menoleh ke arah Choromatsu yang hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kearahku. ' _Ikuti saja apa maunya, nanti kau akan terbiasa kok'_ , seperti itulah telepati yang mungkin dia kirimkan.

Kami pun membuka pintu menuju atap lalu menutupnya. Kami langsung mulai memakan bento kami.

Kami makan bento kami sambil bercanda ria. Bahkan mereka menjelaskan dengan detail tentang tempat persembunyian mereka di sekolah jika sedang dikejar guru BK.

"Ah, nii-san, siapa nama laki-laki yang duduk di belakangku sebelumnya ?" Tanyaku, memotong pembicaraan.

Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. "Kau menyukainya ?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

Aku langsung menggeleng yang membuat kakakku tersenyum lega. "Jadi, bisa kalian beritahu namanya ?"

"Haruki, ketua kelas, anak berandal tapi banyak yang suka. Sudah berkali-kali gonta ganti pacar tapi masih banyak yang suka." Jelas Todomatsu. "Jadi, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. 'Oh baiklah... kurasa tidak ada gunanya juga berteman dengannya...'

Kami pun melanjutkan makan kami.

* * *

 _Aku berjalan dengan perlahan mengintari ruangan hitam kosong ini. Sambil membawa sabit, aku terus berjalan._

 _Menunggu._

 _Aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah hadiah untuknya. Utusanku akan mengurusnya di dunia sementara aku mengurusnya disini._

 _Akan kuselesaikan urusan kita yang belum selesai 10 tahun yang lalu..._


	4. HARUKI

Miho P.O.V

"Jadi kalian ikut klub apa saja ?"

Keenamnya langsung menoleh kepadaku begitu pertanyaan itu sudah kulontarkan.

"Aku dan Ichimatsu mengikuti klub pulang ke rumah !" Seru Osomatsu sambil merangkul Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu menatapku sambil mengangguk. "Seperti itulah."

"Kalau Karamatsu nii-san dan Choromatsu nii-san ?"

"Hoho~ my dear, tentu saja aku ikut klub drama~" Ucap Karamatsu dengan gaya bicara yang berlebihan seperti biasa.

Aku menoleh kepada Choromatsu. "Aku salah satu anggota OSIS dan mengikuti klub anime."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Jyuushimatsu nii-san ? Todomatsu nii-san ?"

"KLUUUUB BASEBAAALLLL ! Hustle ! Hustle ! Muscle ! Muscle !" Seru Jyuushimatsu sambil mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya.

'Harusnya aku tidak bertanya…'

"Kalau aku sih, klub media sosial." Jawab Todomatsu yang sukses membuatku sweatdropped.

'Eh ? memangnya ada ya ?'

"Miho sendiri mau ikut klub apa ?" Tanya Osomatsu.

Aku berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab. "Mungkin klub memasak atau klub acara minum teh."

Mereka berenam mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa disini jam 7 nanti !" Seru Osomatsu yang langsung berjalan pulang bersama dengan Ichimatsu.

"Memangnya mereka berdua mau datang lagi ke sekolah setelah ini ?" Tanyaku kepada Todomatsu.

Todomatsu mengangguk. "Yang dimaksud klub pulang ke rumah adalah, keluar dari sekolah lalu pergi entah kemana lalu kembali lagi kesini untuk menjemput."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian menuju ruang klub kalian."

"Tidak perlu diantar, little sis ?" Tanya Karamatsu.

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan kawathir aku bisa sendiri kok."

Mereka saling tatap lalu kembali menatapku.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu ok."

"Dan hati-hati terhadap Haruki."

Aku mengangguk dan mereka berempat pun berlalu menuju ruang klub masing-masing.

Aku yang baru saja ingin mencari klub tiba-tiba terhenti dengan kehadiran seseorang yang mehadangku.

"Yo, Miho." Panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku spontan mengambil jarak dengan mundur perlahan tanpa disadari olehnya. "Un, ada apa Haruki-san ?"

Dia menatapku setengah terkejut. "Woah, tak kusangka kau langsung mengetahui namaku."

Aku hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi.

Dia cekikikan lalu berdiri di sampingku. "Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling."

Spontan aku menggeleng, menolak ajakannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Dia menatapku dengan datarnya. "Yakin ? sekolah ini luas loh. Kalau hilang, susah dicari."

Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain, tetapi yang lebih tidak kusuka adalah saat ada orang memaksaku untuk dibantu olehnya !

Aku menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Raut wajah Haruki langsung riang. Ia langsung merangkulku dan menggosok salah satu tangannya yang masih bebas di puncak kepalaku. "Senang bisa menjalankan tugasku sebagai ketua kelas !"

Aku kembali menghela nafas. 'Moga kakak tidak melihatku…'

︎︎︎

* * *

Esoknya, saat makan siang. Haruki menghampiriku kembali.

"Yahoo Miho-chan~"

Aku menatapnya jijik. 'Ada channya…'

Haruki terkejut melihat tatapan dariku. "Wo-woah, ada apa dengan tatapan jijik seperti itu ?"

Tanpa kusadari, Ichimatsu ternyata sudah mengirim aura mengerikan yang membuatku merinding. Ichimatsu berdecih sambil mengeratkan pegangannya yang sedari tadi berada di bahuku.

"Little sis, apa dia menganggumu ?" Tanya Karamatsu yang sedang menatap curiga Haruki.

Haruki langsung tertawa lalu memegang bahu kedua kakakku. "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengajak adik kalian makan siang bersama."

Osomatsu dan Choromatsu langsung memegangi kedua tanganku. "Maaf saja, hari ini kami sudah menyewanya duluan."

'Di-disewa !? apa tidak ada kata yang lebih tepat agar lebih enak didengar apa !?'

Haruki kembali tertawa. "Astaga, saudara-saudaramu ini menarik sekali. Kapan-kapan aku ajak lagi ya !"

Dengan begitu, Haruki langsung keluar dari kelas meninggalkanku dengan kakakku.

︎︎︎︎︎︎

* * *

Tanpa kusadari sudah beberapa hari berlalu, dan orang ini-Haruki- sangat menganggu !

Hampir setiap jam makan siang dia terus mengajakkku. Lama-kelamaan, kasihan juga melihatnya yang selalu berjuang keras seperti itu.

"Miho ! makan siang bareng yuk !" Ajak Haruki begitu guru keluar dari kelas.

Sebelum aku menjawab, Todomatsu dan Jyuushimatsu sudah menyilang tangan mereka di depanku.

"Tidak boleh !"

Lagi-lagi, Haruki tertawa. "Baiklah kalau begitu, besok kuajak lagi."

Dia langsung keluar dari kelas. Todomatsu langsung menarik kursi kesebelahku. "Huu… kenapa dia tidak pernah menyerah juga ?"

"Dia menjadi semakin menyebalkan dari sebelumnya." Sahut Choromatsu. "Kau tidak terganggu dengan hal seperti itu ?"

Aku menautkan jariku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Eng… sebenarnya aku berencana menerima ajakannya tadi."

Keenam kakakku langsung memberikan tatapan horor kepadaku. "A-apa maksudmu ?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Um… sekali-sekali, aku ingin coba makan siang bersamanya. Kalian tidak keberatan kan ?"

Mereka tidak menjawab. Aku bisa melihat wajah mereka yang terlihat sangat kesal. Aku kembali menghela nafas lalu membelai puncak kepala mereka secara bergantian. "Untuk kali ini saja kok."

Mereka menatapku lalu saling memalingkan pandangan.

"Baiklah."

Aku tersenyum lalu langsung menyusul Haruki.

"Haruki-san !"

Haruki langsung menoleh dan wajahnya langsung tampak riang. "Miho ! ada apa ?"

"Mau makan siang bersama ?" Tanyaku sambil menunjukkan bentoku.

Haruki menatapku tidak percaya lalu tersenyum riang. Ia langsung merangkulku. "Baiklah ! Ayo, kutunjukkan tempat khusus agar kita bisa makan dengan tenang."

Haruki pun membawa ke belakang sekolah, dimana tidak ada siapapun disana. Haruki langsung berhenti tiba-tiba. Aku melihat arah tujuan kami yang ternyata sebuah area terlarang.

"Tunggu, untuk apa kita disini ?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil langkah mundur.

Aku mengingat ucapan Todomatsu sebelumnya, 'Dia ini preman…'

Haruki menoleh dan menatapku lembut. "Jangan kawathir, disini aman. Aku akan melindungimu agar kembali dalam keadaan untuh."

Mendengar ucapannya, entah mengapa aku merasa lega. Dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Awalnya aku ragu tapi aku memutuskan untuk mencoba mempercayainya.

Aku meraih tangannya lalu kami berdua memasuki area terlarang tersebut lewat jalan kecil yang sudah dibuat oleh seseorang sebelumnya.

Tidak lama, setelah menemukan spot yang nyaman untuk makan, kami berdua pun makan siang.

"Ah… senangnya kau menerima ajakanku." Ucap Haruki sambil memakan roti yakisobanya. "Padahal, jika kau memang tidak mau… kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu."

Aku spontan menggeleng. "Itu tidak benar kok. Aku sendiri yang mau."

Tanpa kusadari, suasananya sudah berubah.

"Kau baik sekali… padahal, biasanya orang akan menganggapku menyebalkan dan tidak ingin berteman denganku." Ucap Haruki. "Kau adalah perempuan pertama yang mau menerima ajakanku."

Aku bisa menebak kalau dia benar-benar sedih dari caranya berbicara. Aku langsung mengambil duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku bisa menemanimu setiap hari kok."

Haruki langsung menatapku tidak percaya. "Benarkah ? apa saudaramu tidak akan marah ?"

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan kawathir, aku bisa membujuk mereka."

Haruki kembali tersenyum riang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya waktu akhir pekan nanti ?"

"Ntahlah, memangnya ada apa ?"

"Mau jalan denganku ?"

︎︎︎︎︎︎

* * *

 _Aku memandang sebentar boneka berbentuk seperti perempuan itu. Aura putih sebelumnya mulai berubah menjadi gelap._

 _Melihat auranya yang berubah, aku tersenyum. Iya, tersenyum lebar bagaikan kuchisake onna…_

 _Tersenyum sambil memutar sabitku…_

 _Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu disini…_


	5. HIM

Miho P.O.V

Hari ini aku menggunakan dress pendek yang bagian atasnya dilapisi dengan kardigan. Wajaku kupoles dengan make up tipis agar terlihat alami. Aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai. Kugantung tote bagku lalu menuju lantai bawah.

Aku melihat kakakku yang sedang sibuk di ruang tamu dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Osomatsu nonton tv, karamatsu sibuk memperhatikan dirinya di cermin, choromatsu baca manga, ichimatsu menyudut di ruangan, jyushimatsu sibuk mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya, dan terakhir todomatsu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Um... aniki ?" Panggilku lirih. Semuanya spontan menoleh ke arahku.

Osomatsu tersenyum jail. "Owalah~ mau kemana adikku hari ini ? kenapa kau berdandan dengan manis seperti itu ?"

Aku menunduk malu sambil menautkan jariku. "Um... aku ingin jalan dengan teman..."

Tiba-tiba saja suasana langsung tegang. Tatapan curiga tertempel di mata mereka.

"Berapa orang ?"

"Hanya berdua dengannya."

"Dia ? laki-laki atau perempuan ?"

"Pe-perempuan... ?"

Seketika wajah mereka terlihat lega.

"Jam berapa kau pulang nanti ?" Tanya Choromatsu.

"Mu-mungkin sebelum makan malam." Jawabku gagap.

Choromatsu kembali membaca manganya. "Baiklah, jangan pulang terlambat."

Aku pun pamit pergi lalu langsung berangkat menuju tempat janjianku dengannya.

︎︎︎

* * *

"Ah ! apa kau menunggu lama ?" Tanyaku begitu sampai.

Haruki menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja terlihat semburat merah jambu di pipinya. "Oh... um... aku baru saja sampai."

Aku menghel nafas lega mendengarnya. "Syukurlah..."

Akhirnya keheningan melanda kami. Aku berpikir keras mencari topik pembicaraan yang memungkinkan untuk mengubah suasana hening ini.

"Ja-jadi... hari ini kita mau kemana ?" Tanyaku lirih.

Haruki terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab. "Kedai es krim."

Aku menatapnya heran. 'Es kirm ? memangnya enak makan es krim dalam keadaan seperti ini ?'

Haruki kembali menatapku heran. "Kenapa ? tidak suka makan es krim ?"

Aku spontan menggeleng. "Su-suka kok..."

Haruki pun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana !" Serunya riang, sambil menggandeng tanganku tiba-tiba.

Aku menunduk malu tetapi membiarkan tangannya menggandeng tanganku yang kecil.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan ?" Tanya Haruki sambil berjalan.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Ma-maksudnya ?"

Dia memalingkan pandangannya. "Ini loh... aku menggandeng tanganmu."

Aku kembali menunduk malu sambil menggeleng kecil. "Ti-tidak apa kok... lumayan juga sih... habis cuacanya masih agak-agak dingin..."

'Ma-malu sih... tapi apa boleh buat...'

Kami berdua pun tiba di kedai es krim.

"Mau pesan rasa apa ?" Tanya Haruki.

"Vanila." Jawabku tanpa berpikir panjang.

Haruki langsung menunjuk sebuah meja yang masih kosong. "Kau menunggu saja sana. Biar aku yang pesan."

Aku pun langsung menurutinya dan pergi duduk di meja yang ia tunjuk sebelumnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, ia kembali dengan 2 es krim di tangannya.

Dia langsung menyodorkanku salah satunya. "Ini es krimnya tuan putri."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tuan putri darimananya ?"

Kami berdua pun menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling di distrik perbelanjaan.

︎︎︎

* * *

"Sankyuu Miho." Ucap Haruki tiba-tiba.

Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku. Dia ingin mengantarku sampai depan rumah untuk memastikan kalau diriku aman.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Karena sudah mau menerima ajakan hari ini." Jawabnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini aku bisa jalan denganmu... padahal kau pasti dengar banyak gosip jelek tentangku."

Aku menggeleng. "Memang benar sih... aku mendengar gosip jelek tentangmu (apalagi dari kakakku semua...), tapi menurutku, kau ini orang yang sangat baik. Memangnya ada preman lain selain dirimu yang dipilih menjadi ketua kelas ?"

Haruki tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Astaga, kau ini yang terbaik deh." Ucapnya sambil membelai puncak kepalaku. "Senangnya ada orang yang menerima dirimu apa adanya."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Maksudnya ?"

Dia memalingkan pandangan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku ini 3 bersaudara... Aku anak bungsu yang tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian orang tuaku karena kakakku lebih berbakat dariku. Mereka beranggapan kalau sudah punya anak yang hebat, kenapa perlu mengurusi anak yang lain."

Aku berhenti berjalan, membuatnya ikut berhenti. "Kenapa kau menceritakan hal seperti ini padaku ?"

Dia menatapku lama lalu menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menjawab. "Karena aku sudah mempercayaimu."

Dia langsung berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Dia langsung mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Ayo, kita sudah dekat rumahmu kan."

︎︎︎

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Tidak lama, setelah kejadian tersebut, Miho dan Haruki mulai dekat. Saking dekatnya, membuat para Matsuno bersaudara heran.

Hampir tiap harinya, mereka berdua menempel terus. Jika sedang berbicara, mereka akan melupakan dunia dan tenggelam dalam pembicaraannya sendiri.

Berbagai gosip pun mulai menyebar tapi itu tidak membuat keduanya saling menjauh. Tiap jam makan siang maupun istirahat, keduanya pasti menghilang entah kemana, membuat semua orang terheran-heran.

"Huwaa~ Miho sudah tidak peduli dengan kita." Rengek Osomatsu sambil berjalan di samping adik bungsunya. "Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan kami, Miho ?"

Miho menatap kakak tertuanya dengan heran. "Apa maksudnya ? aku masih peduli dengan kalian kok."

Choromatsu langsung muncul di samping Miho dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kau yakin ? kau bahkan tidak menyapa kami lagi jika di sekolah."

"Lagipula, kenapa juga kau menjadi dekat dengan Haruki ? bukannya kami sudah memperingatimu ?" Tanya Todomatsu sambil memberikan tatapan curiga. "Atau jangan-jangan kau malah tidak mendengarkan kami ?"

Miho spontan menggeleng. "Tidak kok, itu tidak benar... Haruki... sebenarnya orang yang baik. Dia tidak seperti yang kalian katakan."

Keenam kakaknya merasa tersambar petir mendengar adiknya membela orang yang paling mereka benci. Karamatsu langsung memegangi kedua pundak adik perempuannya itu.

"Little sis ! kau kerasukan apa sampai-sampai membela makhluk asing itu !? apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau dalam bahaya jika kau menempel dengannya terus !?"

Ichimatsu langsung memukul Karamatsu dari belakang lalu menyingkirkannya dari Miho. "Kau berlebihan, Kusomatsu."

"Yang penting Miho-chan tidak memberi tahu rahasianya kan ?" Tanya Jyuushimatsu yang memperoleh tatapan heran dari adik perempuannya.

Sontak, itu membuat kakaknya panik tidak karuan.

"KAU MEMBERITAHUNYA !?"

Miho menatap kakaknya dengan heran. "Memberi tahu apa ?"

Osomatsu langsung merangkul Miho. "Kalau kau adalah anak angkat."

Miho tidak menjawab, membuat kakaknya facepalm.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBERITAHUNYA !?"

"Mana aku tahu ! Lagipula, kalian tidak bilang kalau aku harus merahasiakannya !"

"MEMANGNYA YANG SEPERTI ITU HARUS DIBERI TAHU DULU !?"

Miho tidak menyahut. Dia menunduk dalam, tidak menatap kakaknya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia bersuara. "Baiklah... aku yang salah. Maafkan aku atas kebodohanku. Aku memang adik angkat yang sangat bodoh dan payah, tidak seperti kakak yang pintar dan dapat diandalkan."

Miho langsung berjalan duluan, meninggalkan kakaknya yang speechless.

'GAWAT ! DIA NGAMBEK !'

︎︎︎

* * *

 _Auranya semakin gelap, yang artinya aku bisa mencabut nyawanya kapanpun_

 _Dia tidak tau kalau dia sudah terjatuh ke dalam perangkap tikus yang dibuat oleh pria itu..._

 _Heh, setelah gagal mencuri sang anak sulung, kau balas dendam dengan berusaha membunuh sang bungsu hm... Tougo ?_


End file.
